Allies in the oddest places
by Caius'babygirl
Summary: When Amy, Dan, and Nellie get kidnapped, they realise that someone who they thought was an enemy is actually a friend. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Allies In the oddest places

Prologue

Hidden in room 234 at a five star hotel, the amber eyes of the woman peered through a pair of sapphire encrusted binoculars. To this woman, five stars were essential, and she had to have the very best luxuries the hotel could provide. Hiding in St. Petersburg in Russia, she had to agree that this hotel was just perfect. The luxuries which included a swimming pool (complete with hydro-slides and private spas) daily maid service, tennis court, five star meals and bar, were enough to keep her happy. The woman smiled, and jotted down her evil plan on a piece of paper.

Evil Plan

Find the Cahill Children and their nanny

Kidnap them

Take them to Irina Spasky's house

Ring the police, and pin the crime on Irina

Satisfied with her plan, she made a telephone call to Simon, who was tracking the Cahill brats for her. He informed her that the Cahill's were only two blocks away, at another hotel, which he gave her the name of.

"Thank you, Simon. You are a great help to me." She said, cheerfully. She then ordered a taxi; for there was no way she was walking two blocks in the pouring rain. "Here, have three extra rubbles as a tip, for being a fantastic driver." She said, and climbed out of the taxi.

When she strode into the hotel, she was greeted by Simon Smith, the British manager of the Russian hotel.

"Good Evening, Madam." Simon said, smiling happily at her.

"Good Evening, Simon." She said brightly, her amber eyes glinting excitedly.

Simon smiled, and beckoned the woman towards him, and led her to the elevator. Simon pushed the "6" button and the elevator took them to the sixth floor. When Simon and his companion came out, they strode off towards room 676.

"Now, Simon, do you remember your part of the plan?" She asked him, and he nodded. Grabbing a tray on wheels, which had three mugs of Hot Chocolate on them, he started to push the cart towards room 676. When he reached the doorway, Simon spiked each drink with a fluid known to knock people out straight away, before knocking on the door. The door was opened by Amy Cahill, who happily took the tray, and went back to her room. Three minutes later, there was the unmistakable sound of three people falling to the ground unconscious.

Simon smiled at his companion, who went into that room, and, with Simon's help, tied up and gagged Amy, her brother Dan, and their legal guardian, Nellie Gomez. Using the back door, Simon and his companion heaved the three unconscious people into the back of Simon's car.

Then the two kidnappers climbed into the front seats, and, turning to his companion, Simon asked her the address of Irina Spasky. She gave it to him, and when they arrived at their destination half an hour later, Simon and his companion placed their hostages in Irina's lounge. Then they left, and Simon smiled at his companion. "Irina's going in trouble tomorrow." He said to her.

"Yes, she'll find in a jail cell, for a crime she did not commit." Isabel Kabra said with satisfaction in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's jade green eyes fluttered open, and, when she saw her surroundings, she sat up bolt right. This was easier said than done because Amy could feel very thick rope covering her entire body. She was rather puzzled, her brother Dan had never tied her up as a joke before. It was only when she properly looked around, she realised that she was no longer in her hotel room. The room she was in had countless photos of the same beautiful blonde-haired woman, and two blonde-haired men. Sliding off of the couch, Amy bunny hopped her way across the room, and went to have a look at the photos. _I wonder where I am, _she thought, thoughtfully. But the answer was clear after looking at the plaque of the beautiful blonde-haired lady standing alone. It was none other than her Russian cousin, Irina Spasky. Frowning, Amy bunny-hopped back to the sofa with quite a lot on her mind. When she, Dan, and Nellie had won the clue hunt, Irina and Amy had knocked her out together, and then Irina had used a tablet she had made herself, to make Isabel forget how to make the serum. A few days later, Irina had testified that Isabel had murdered her husband, and also testified, with lots of other family members, that Isabel Kabra had murdered Amy and Dan's parents. The Cahill's had gone back to the States, on rather good terms with everyone, including Irina. Amy, Nellie, and even Dan, kept in contact with her, _and she goes ahead and kidnaps me, _Amy thought savagely. _Well, that's the last time I trust her._ Just then, Amy heard the unmistakable sound of somebody waking up. Amy froze, and would have gasped as her cousin walked over to open the curtains.

"What lovely day it is today." Irina said, and, without realising it, she sat down on Amy's back. Amy grunted, and Irina leapt up, most alarmed. Looking down, she gaped in silent confusion, as she saw who she had sat on.

"Why, its Amy Cahill, what are you doing here?" She asked, in amazement.

Amy lifted an eyebrow, at which her cousin untied and ungagged her.

"You know why I'm here, Irina. I'm here because you brought me here."

The look on her cousin's face was one of surprised alarm.


	3. Chapter 3- Bringing Up A Painful Past

Irina and Amy stared at each other, their mouths hanging open, and looking like two very surprised goldfish. Irina, however, was the first to recover, and asked, "Well, Amy. What are you doing here?"

Amy, still staring at her cousin, who she once trusted, now glowered at her instead. "Oh, nice try Irina, but you know that you kidnapped me last night."

Irina was amazed, and her mouth dropped open again. "I saved your life in Java, and helped you to tackle Isabel Kabra. Do you think, after all this time, that I would kidnap you?"

Amy frowned for a moment, and then realised that it wasn't Irina who had kidnapped after all. Smiling at Irina, Amy said, "Isabel Cobra is a typical Lucian, then, isn't she?"

Irina laughed, and nodded her head. "I think we should have some breakfast, don't you?" Amy nodded in agreement.

Ever since the end of the clue hunt, Irina had become friendlier, when Isabel was put in jail. Even though Isabel had since then been freed, Irina was still happy, and the rightful leader of the Lucian branch. She was meant to be leader a number of years ago, but when her husband had been murdered by Isabel, that dream had been taken from her.

However, after the hunt, the Branch Society had written to Irina, and had told her that, even without a husband, she could be leader of the Lucian branch.

Irina, with her happy thoughts, once again asked Amy if she would like some breakfast. However, there was no answer. "Amy?" Irina asked, and turned around. Amy was looking at a photograph of a blonde haired woman, a blonde haired boy, and a blonde haired man. "Irina," she asked, "Who are they?" She pointed at the photograph, and, much to her surprise, Irina's artic blue eyes filled with tears. "The lady, that's, well, that's me." She said, sadly. "Oh!" Said Amy, not entirely certain if it had been obvious to her. She then knew who the others must be. "So that's your husband and son, Irina."

Irina nodded, and said, most unhappily, "My husband was murdered by Isabel Kabra, and she forbade me to look after my son when he was dying."

Amy, feeling a great urge of sympathy for her, scowled, and said, "That only makes her more of a snake."

Irina chuckled, and said, "I suppose your right. Now, what would you like for breakfast, Amy?'

Amy shrugged, and said politely, "What about bacon and eggs?"

"That sounds great, Amy." A voice said from behind her, and Amy turned to see Nellie and Dan, tied up with thick rope.

"Hi, Guys. Can we untie them, Irina?" Amy asked her. "Not exactly, Amy, but I do have a knife capable of doing the job." Irina told her, and five minutes later, Nellie and Dan were untied. "Bacon and eggs, coming right up." Irina said, and they were all soon sitting down to a good breakfast, served with orange juice.

"You're a great cook, Irina." Amy said, and Nellie and Dan had to agree.


	4. Arrest

As Amy and Irina cleared the table, a high-pitched wail filled the air around them. Confused, Irina stuck her head out of the open window, and then drew her head back in alarm.

"It's the police!" She cried, and, pulling Amy by the arm, she pushed her into the lounge, as well as her brother and guardian. Then, composing herself, she answered the door calmly.

"Hello, officer. How can I help you this fine morning?" She asked politely.

The police officer frowned, and said, "Irina Spasky, I'm arresting you on suspicion of kidnapping the Cahill's from the British hotel in St. Petersburg last night. So saying, he forced Irina's hands behind her back, and was just about to lead her away when a voice cried out: "Stop! It wasn't her who kidnapped us! It was Isabel Kabra!"

The officer turned around sharply, fixing Amy with a beady look. "Young lady, it was Isabel Kabra who rang to say that Irina kidnapped you."

Amy rolled her jade green eyes in annoyance. "She was-"Amy was suddenly cut off by a British accent saying, "Amy, my dear, I would never kidnap you. You must believe me, it was Irina."

Smiling at Amy was Isabel herself, and Amy's blood ran cold. "Officer, have Irina placed in prison, and I'll look after the Cahill's." The officer nodded, and led Irina away, who was protesting that she hadn't done it.

As soon as they had gone, Isabel let out a cruel, high pitched laugh. "I can influence anybody into thinking what I want them to think." So saying, she pulled out a tiny dart gun, and shot all three Cahill's. Looking down at them all, she said, "The dart won't kill you, but you'll be unconscious long enough for me to deal with you."

The wicked woman whipped out her cell phone, and rang the local Asylum.

"Hello, I'd like you to come to this address, and take the three unconscious people with you." "All of them are mental, and they could pose a threat to themselves and the public."

As she finished speaking on the phone, Isabel smiled and said, "Vengeance is as sweet as sugar for me today."


End file.
